My heart
by Ryu Yuki
Summary: Porque no puedo Recordarte, cual fue la razón de olvidarte, pero tengo una cosa clara... debo protegerte cueste lo que cueste SoraXOC , RikuXOC y otras mas , si no te gusta parejas oc no leas
1. Prologo: encuentro

este sueño otra vez, por que lo veo siempre a el, es solo un personaje de videojuegos no, porque cada vez que lo veo lloro.

siempre lo veo en las islas destino ha sido haci desde los 4 años, le pregunte a rikka si ha tenido ese tipo de sueños, me dijo que si pero con riku .

si, la persona con la que sueño siempre es sora de kingdom hearts .

mi nombre es Raito Ai y mi mejor amiga se llama Kuroi Rikka, tengo 15 años y ella 16 años .

es raro pero últimamente siento extraño mi corazón como si la mitad reaccionara , pero no me preocupo mucho por eso.

hoy voy a una convención de anime y videojuegos con Rikka con cosplays, ella de riku y yo de sora ambos del kingdom hearts 2 .

"todavía tienes esos sueños no " me dijo Rikka sacándome de mis pensamientos .

"si, tu igual" le pregunte mientras comía chocolate.

"si, pero mejor hablamos despues vienen mas fangirls a sacarnos fotos " dijo señalando a unas chicas viniendo hacia nosotros

"jeje espero que sepan que somos chicas no como las otras" dije tomando mi copia de cadena de reino

~~~~~~ Rato despues~~~~~~

íbamos saliendo de la convención con un lindo crepúsculo en el cielo después de que nos sacaran como quinientas fotos, fue horrible y la mitad de las chicas que nos sacaron fotos nos creyeron hombres, en fin las dos nos compramos algunas cosas en la convención, Rikka se compro un abrigo de la organización 13, un peluche de riku del 358/2 days el único que le faltaba de su colección secreta de peluches de Riku que solo yo se de su existencia y unos cuantos posters de kingdom hearts, yo me compre igualmente un abrigo de la organización 13, un peluche de Sora en el dream drop distance, Roxas en el kingdom hearts 2 y, Ventus y Vanitas del Birth by Seep los últimos peluches de mi colección de mis personajes favoritos y unos cuantos posters,obviamente íbamos sin los cosplays, yo iba con unos jeans blancos, una blusa rosada con mi abrigo de la organización 13, unas botas cafés y con una pequeña trenza resaltando mi cabello castaño largo y por la duda mi color de ojos es zafiro, Rikka tenia su cabello plateado suelto, tiene ojos color esmeralda y llevaba una blusa color negro con blanco, unos jeans azules, con unas botas negras y llevaba puesto su abrigo de la organización.

me habia caido una gota de agua en la nariz y vi el cielo nublado.

"mejor vamos rapido a la plaza, shiro ya nos estara esperando en el auto aun nos quedan diez cuadras" digo viendo como caen las pocas gotas de lluvia y yo le asenti.

solo quedaban dos cuadras para llegar a la plaza, la lluvia ya cae fuertemente, pero pare de correr al ver algo imposible en un callejon.

" que pasa Ai, porque paraste asi" me digo dirigiendose a donde estaba yo parada.

"mira lo que hay en el callejon" dije apuntando el callejon y ella dirigio su mirada al dichoso callejon y quedo atonita.

lo que vimos fue...

a sora y riku de kingdom hearts desmayados en el callejon.

* * *

><p>bueno este es otro fan fic que quize hacer, se me ocurrio esto como momento de inspiracion jeje<p>

obviamente seguire con memories of my heart pero cuando tenga ideas y no sera pronto ¬¬ nos vemos lectores bye bye


	2. 1 Te encontre

- POV Ai -

Estábamos en la sala casi todos mojados, puse la calefacción para calentarnos, ya que afuera hacia un frio terrible al menos sé que mañana nevara, siempre que llueve por aquí nieva al día siguiente o en la noche del mismo día a si en la mañana esta todo blanco.

¿?_**bueno al menos sacamos algo bueno de la lluvia o no**

¿?_**mira quien lo dice te pones como toda una emo cuando llueve chocobo pesimista**

¿?_**Yami no pelees con Xia**

_ **hikari** **tiene razón y ahora suéltense las dos que parecen perros callejeros ***ve cómo se golpean a mano limpia*****

Xia_ **y tú tienes a dos sexys en la casa y una pregunta ¡¿PORQUE RAYOS ESTAS AQUI?!**

_ **Bueno yo emm **

Hikari_ **te da vergüenza ver a sora-kun o no W**

Yami_ **se te**** nota por tu cara roja chibi**

Yo_** no lo niego y ¿tengo la cara como tomate?**

Todas _ **sip **

_*****escucho que me hablan* **Rikka-nee me llama, nos vemos después y Xia**** no te**** demores en llegar a casa**

Xia_ **no te**** preocupes me falta poco para llegar **

_ **Shōjo Sayōnara **

Todas_ **Ato made Ai-chan**

POV Normal -

Rikka_ **Ai, despierta no es hora de dormir **

Ai_ **eh?, ya desperté***siente que está apoyada en algo*** mmm que suave es esta almohada**

Rikka_ **no es una almohada, tu cabeza esta sobre las piernas de sora**

Ai_**... es cálida, un momento que¡ ***se mega sonroja*****

Rikka_ **no grites los despertaras ***le susurra mientras le tapa la boca * **si no quieres revuelos locos es mejor no hacer tonterías ok ***le saca la mano de la boca*

Ai_ **ok, pero estoy nerviosa sabes que tengo sueños raros con Sora **

Rikka_ **ósea que por fin admites que es el, el que está en tus sueños**

Ai_ **ahora que lo veo cara a cara lo puedo confirmar ***sonríe inconscientemente*

Rikka_ _**Tal vez por fin pueda recuperar sus recuerdos,... ahora es tu turno de protegerla Sora **_*****mira a Riku*** **_**Riku te extrañe sabes**_

Rikka no se dio cuenta de que cierta persona había despertado en el trayecto del viaje, y no la dejaba de ver, además de fingir estar dormido claro y podía saber con solo mirarla lo que pensaba.

Ai_ **voy a estar en el sótano **

Rikka_ **estarás tocando el piano **

Ai_** sí, me dieron ganas de tocar Dearly Beloved **

Rikka_** nunca cambias… donde esta shiro?**

Ai_ **está en su habitación viendo los vídeos del 358/2 Days**

Rikka_ **llorara a cantaros**

Ai_ **si, esa historia a veces te rompe el corazón literalmente, me avisas cuando despierten ok ***baja al sótano*

Rikka_ **de todos nosotros no has cambiado casi nada ***mira a Sora y a Riku***** **como llegaron a este mundo, no deberían haber venido aun… si entrar es fácil salir es más que imposible, solo hay una forma y trae una ofrenda … estas despierto cierto **_**Riku**_

Riku_ *****la abraza por detrás* **te diste cuenta tu sola cierto, me extrañaste **_**Rikka **_

Rikka_*se sonroja y desvía la mirada* **no digas tonterías **

Riku_ **una pregunta cuál es esa ofrenda**

Rikka_ **se los explicare después cuando Sora despierte y Xia regrese**

Riku_ **cómo es que un nobody puede salir de su alguien cuando supuesta mente había muerto**

Rikka_ **me estas preguntando algo de lo que no tengo la menor idea **_**Keyblade Master **_

Riku_ **desde cuando me dices así**

Rikka_** desde ahora **_**Riku **__**Estheim Farron**_

Riku_** no me gusta cuando dices mi nombre completo**

Rikka_ **pues lo voy a decir las veces que quiera **

Riku_ **pues entonces puedo usar tu nombre completo **_**Rikka Fate Kuroi **_

Rikka_** cállate**

En las calles -

En medio de toda la lluvia en un parque cerca de donde vivían Ai y Rikka cierto nobody (N/A: que es un OC no se confundan) caminaba mirando el gris cielo que se presentaba dejando confundir sus lágrimas entre la lluvia

Xia_ **es nostálgico… no uso usualmente la capucha pero es una emergencia no **

Xia desde que salió por milagro de estar un largo tiempo encerrada en el corazón de Ai, cada vez que pronostican lluvia sale casi todo el día de casa recordando todos esos hermosos y tristes recuerdos con sus amigos especialmente una persona protagonizaba sus pensamientos.

Xia_ **Roxas te volveré a ver algún día ***pone su mano sobre su pecho* **tu hiciste nacer este corazón, tú me diste sentimientos, me gustaría devolverte el favor pero como *** ve a alguien tirado debajo de un árbol***… quien es tan tonto para estar sin nada con que abrigarse en un día de lluvia.**

Xia se acerca al sujeto desmayado y se saca el abrigo, levantando al adolescente para abrigarlo, en esos momentos se fija bien a quien está ayudando y queda paralizada al reconocerlo.

Xia_ **E-Este e-es u-un su-sueño realmente eres tu Roxas… esta inconsciente, pero si él está aquí también lo estarán Sora y Riku,…tengo que volver además quiero ver la cara de Ai cuando Sora le intente dar un abrazo o un beso tal vez las dos cosas a la vez***risa***.**

Ella cargo a Roxas sobre su espalda y se dirigió a casa intentando evitar que Roxas se mojara y pescara un resfriado porque sería molesto cuidarlo.

Xia_ _**Se ve lindo durmiendo, ahora que lo pienso si se parece a Sora pero muy poco pero él es Roxas tal vez sea su nobody pero son muy diferentes.**_

Después de un rato llego a la casa y escucho un grito.

Ai_ **¡Kyaaaa!**

Xia_…_**creo que soy adivina.**_

Diez minutos antes – Sora POV-

_(N/A: Pongan en YouTube __Dearly Beloved and Hikari (Simple and Clean) from Kingdom Hearts – Piano_ _así sabrán que versión toca con el piano)_

Esa melodía, es un piano, me recuerda a esa tonada que me tarareaba siempre que estaba aburrido cuando viajábamos por los mundos, realmente estaba asustado cuando encontré su Keyblade en las islas sin ella cerca y me emocione cuando me dijeron que habían encontrado el mundo donde se encontraba, pero no todo es alegría, en cada cuento siempre hay un _pero._

Flashback –

Nos habían llamado de que viniéramos yo, Riku y Roxas a _Castillo Disney _porque alguien nos esperaba allá, estábamos en la nave gummi que el Rey nos regaló, yo estaba nervioso y preocupado habían pasado dos días desde que había encontrado _su _Keyblade en la playa de las islas.

Roxas_ **Sora tranquilo a **_**ella **_**no le gustaría que estuvieras tan decaído**

_ **Lose pero no puedo evitar estar preocupado por **_**ella **_

Riku_ **No te preocupes ella es ágil y fuerte no se dejaría vencer tan fácil**

_ **Tienes razón pero y si le pa-**

Roxas_ **Sora tranquilo estará bien no está sola**

No pude negar eso no estaba sola.

Después de unos minutos habíamos llegado, estaban el rey Mickey y una persona con una capucha blanca.

Mickey_ **Hola Sora, Riku, Roxas, hey Sora te veo decaído paso algo malo**

_** no es nada y ¿Quién es ella?**

¿?_ **Me llamo Iaiko, soy la persona que encontró el mundo donde están sus **_**amigas**_**.**

Riku_ **¿cómo lo logro?**

Iaiko_ **Eres curioso en ciertos aspectos, se nota que eres un **_**Keyblade Master,**_** Bueno el mundo donde se encuentran una de las formas seguras es usando un portal oscuro si han estado ya una vez, pero la entrada es el lado fácil, la salida de este es lo difícil no soy la persona indicada para decirles la dificulta pero los puedo llevar.**

_** ¡entonces adelante!**

No podía estar triste, si me daban esta oportunidad de volver a verla no me iba a negar.

Riku_ **También iré, no eres el único que se preocupa Sora**

Roxas_ **Yo igual desde que me dijeron que Xia está fuera de **_**ella **_**no puedo esperar a verla.**

Iaiko_ **Trio de enamorados **

Riku_ **No lo niego **

Yo y Roxas_** ¡No lo somos! **

Iaiko_ **Sora lo ultimo que voy a decir es que tu novia perdió sus recuerdos**

Sora_ **¡¿Qué cómo?!**

Iaiko_** basta de charla y más acción**

Entonces ella abrió un portal oscuro y de algún modo nos lanzó dentro de él, lo último que escuche fue un "**suerte" **de parte de ella y del Rey, después de ello me desmalle.

-Fin del Flashback-

Creo que no debería pensar en ello ahora, de lo que tengo curiosidad es quien toca esa melodía.

Paro por un momento, entonces cambio la melodía, ¡esa canción la conozco la única que conozco que sabe tocarla es _ella!_

Me levanto del sillón guiándome por la canción, abro una puerta que dirige a un sótano y bajo las escaleras, encontrándome al origen de la canción.

Me encontré con ella tocando un piano, como una experta diría yo, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la vi, llevaba una blusa rosada algo mojada, unos jeans blancos y unas botas cafés con el cabello suelto.

Me acerque lentamente y la abrase por detrás, dejo de tocar por la sorpresa, le di un beso en la meguilla y le dije.

_ **Te encontré Ai **

POV Normal -

Ai_ **O/O yo, pero, cuando, que**

Sora_ **¿Oye que pasa?**

Ai_ **Esto yo**

En eso Sora le da un beso en labios y se separa de ella lentamente.

Sora_ **¿Tranquila?**

Ai_ **¡Kyaaaa!**

Sora_ **¿Pero qué rayos?**

* * *

><p>Creo que le di mucho enfoque a Ai en el capítulo, pero bueno, Hola lectores les doy el capítulo 2 de My Heart, y le doy las gracias a martucka me diste los ánimos para terminar el capítulo arigatou , ¿Reviews?<p> 


	3. Aviso

**Perdón por desilusionarlos pero este no es un capitulo.**

**Realmente quería avisar que recreare el capítulo 1 pero manteniendo lo ocurrido.**

**También aviso que cambiare el color de cabello y ojos de Rikka por detalles de la historia.**

**y el nombre de Ai cambiara a Aoi.**

**Intentare demorarme lo menos posible para no desperdiciar los meses que no subí capitulo.**

**También les pregunto qué mundos quieren que estén en la historia tengo algunos pero son pocos.**

**Con esto me despido ByeBye **


End file.
